ExAssassin, Haruno Sakura
by Life Remixed
Summary: Sakura. Assassin. Well, ex-assassin. But her partner returns to kill one of the valuable things in her life- her friends. Pairing- SasuSaku, minor NaruHina Why do I have the feeling that this summary sucks?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

**Y**eah, so basically, all I wanted you to know is that this has nothing to do with the manga. It is NOT located in Konoha, but in a town.

**S**akura is nothing like what she is in the manga and this is in regard with all the characters...

**A**nd let me make myself clear I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

**T**his story is dedicated to one of my friends' dad who sadly, is no more

**T**his is just half of the chapter I actually intended to write.

Here I go-

--

The worst of the worst classes, Math had just ended and now they could relax as the following class was a free period. Everyone were loosening themselves and starting friendly chats with their fellow students.

Haruno Sakura yawned widely and placed her legs on the desk. Settling herself comfortably, she closed her eyes. This was her life. You may consider it to be a de-ja-vu for a continuous three months. She would continue with her catnap for as long as their next teacher arrived. If Sakura felt that whatever the teacher was teaching wasn't worth her time, then she silently left the class, without as much bothering to take the teachers' permission. And even the teacher couldn't complain because Sakura was horribly good at everything she did. Nobody knew if that catnap was a guise she put on to avoid talking to people or just she was tired. But no one dared to ask her. No, they'd rather get killed than face her wrath. She never thought twice to hurt people and was believed to have her own Victims List.

What can be told was that Sakura was no ordinary girl. She was not at all girly-twirly and didn't care a pin for anyone. She loved lazing on the tree branches and disliked, or more like, despised drooling fan-girls, She always had an I-pod with her and of course, her beloved bag of books. But she isn't a nerd either. She's just a mix of all elements, turning her neutral.

Her name did not fit her description in any aspect, except that she has bright pink hair. She wore loose cargos and dark tops for the whole good part of her sixteen years life.She accessorised herself with a black leather jacket that day, combat boots for her feet and a few silver chains dangling off her waist. She daily wore a bracelet on her left hand, on which the words "Rise Again" were embossed, proving that she never gave up. Her attire never changed. All these dark colours contrasted with her light peach coloured skin and gave an eerie effect to her surroundings. Even boys feared her- and she was a girl.

Presently, her sleep was disturbed when someone nervously called her name. Sakura didn't even have the need to look at her caller, because she already knew who it was, Hyuuga Hinata, the shy, stuttering girl who was the class' favourite. Maybe it was because of the fact that she was a Hyuuga, the only daughter of the very rich people who owned The Hyuuga Enterprises, or it was her innocence that captivated everyone-- execpt Sakura. To her, Hinata was just an underconfident girl who accepted anyone as her friend. And Sakura despised such people. Hinata usually hung around with a group of boys who each has different characteristics. Sakura wondered what Hinata was doing out of her pack,

'S-Sakura?'

Sakura cracked open her eyes just enough to see Hinata peering down at her.

'S-Sakura, can I ask you s-something?'

Sakura had the full mind to say no and that she was disturbing her sleep, but she decided against it and gave Hinata a curt nod, signalling her to continue.

'C-Can I be your f-friend?'

Sakura's eyes opened to the fullest extent as she glared at Hinata. She wondered why she even decided to hear Hinata out. She scrutinized Hinata and the words underconfident, useless, pathetic, crossed her mind the very next second.

'No' , she replied loud enough for the whole class to hear.

'B-But--'

'Hyuuga, I said NO' , Sakura replied resuming her sleep.

Everyone turned their gaze to Hinata, who walked back to her seat with her head hidden in her coat collar, deeply embarrased. Uchiha Sasuke witnessed the whole thing from his seat and what was to be said was that his hatred towards Sakura only increased ten fold.

'Cold, heartless bitch!', he thought angrily.

But, (our friend) Uzumaki Naruto, who also witnessed the incident could not quiet control his temper like Sasuke and started yelling at her, face to face.

'Who do you think you are? Just because you are 'Oh So Powerful' doesn't mean that you can hurt other persons' feelings! What does Hinata see in you? That was the fifth time you turned down her offer! Well let me say this, you are nothing but someone hiding behind a false facade and certainly nothing more than thrash! You think you were born with a silver spoon in your mouth? You aren't even cool to hang out with! I don't know why Hinata keeps asking someone as bitchy as you to be her friend- ', anyone wise would have stopped on noticing Sakura giving out a deathly aura, but Naruto didn't even care whom he was up against with, so he continued, ' -but you must be happy she even asked that wothless opinion of yours'! And what was the need to offend Hinata? I know that you wantedly emabar- '

Sakura narrowed her eyes until they were mere slits. Placing a hand on his mouth, she hissed:

' Are you done? Because if you are, then I wanted to take a stroll', and without even waiting for his reply, she shoved him off and made her way to the door. Looking back at Naruto from the threshold of the door, she commented loudly:

'You bark worse than Akamaru', and with that, she took off.

Naruto stared at her retreating back, with his lower jaw somewhere on the floor.

'Wha-?', he started idiotically. Slowly he made his way back to his group,

'Man, Naruto, I thought that you were going to rest in pieces today', Rock Lee said, looking at Naruto through his youthful, jet black orbs.

'Troublesome', Nara Shikamaru muttered his favourite catch phrase.

Naruto simply huffed and pursed his lips.

'She's actually right when she said that Naruto barks worse than Akamaru. She's got something', Sasuke said, ruining his reputation by talking something other than his favourite word/sentence, 'hn',

Naruto decided to let the insult pass but instead asked him,

"You mean to say you like her?'

Sasuke looked at him as though he had been seriously offended.

'Who in their right mind would like her? She's a complete egoistic gal', Sasuke declared.

'Well said. my youthful flower of handsomeness!' Lee yelled, punching his fist in the air.

'Troublesome', Shikamaru muttered yet again, not knowing quiet what to say.

'Anyway Hinata, why did you want to be friends with someone who has an ego higher than the Mt.Everest itself?' , Naruto asked something sensible for once.

'W-Well, I've been watching her since she joined this school three months ago, and everyday was the same, a loner. And because I knew that being lonely is painful, I wanted to help her.'

'But its as though she enjoys being lonely', Lee said taking in what she said.

'That's the point. People with a weak cause give in when someone comes with an offer of friendship. But Sakura seems to have a strong reason for not having friends. Its like she's determined not to have friends', Hinata said, speaking the most words she ever had in that day.

'But what they themselves don't know-', she continued,' -is that they actually need friends. That need eats them inside out and they still don't realise what's wrong with them. Trust me, I've seen a lot of such people and they did not turn out- well- normal', she said looking down at her shoes, wondering if she was just embarrasing herself even more, if that's possible,

The silence that greeted her at the end of her speech just added to her discomfort. Everyone looked at her in silent admiration. Who knew that the ever silent Hinata could be such an observant?

'Wow! Hinata I never knew you could observe so keenly! Believe it! ', Naruto screamed enthusiastically, which caused Hinata to turn into a deep shade of red. The boys, excepting Sasuke, didn't know if she was blushing or was further embarrased.

'But why do you want to help her? Its clear she's denying your help', Sasuke asked her.

''I don't want her to turn the way others did. Sakura maybe a stuck up sometimes and I agree she's always Ms. Bossy Boots. But believe me, she's kind at heart and helpful at intentions.'

Just as she spoke these words. the bell rang, sending a message that the free period was over. The teacher walked in and Sasuke wondered if it was even worth their time talking about Sakura when they clearly could have used the time for more useful things. The last class for the day and the week began with Sakura dozing off on the branch of a tree.

!!#

**T**hat's all Folks!! (Copyright Warner Bros.)

**I**f you noticed, there has been a pathetic attempt at humour in this chapter. I promise that won't happen again because I just realised how bad I suck at writing humour.

**I** need at least five reviews to continue. I don't mind if you don't tell me how the story is. Just type in "I read it" so that I'll get to know people are reading.

**I'm** starting Beta-reading from this point on. So, do tell me if my English is upto the mark of a Beta-reader.


	2. 2:Unexpected

**Author's Notes:**

Wow! I never expected to be getting all those five reviews...

And I'm so happy you all liked the story :D

So, firstly I thank all my wonderful reviewers

**nicaraguacubana**:

I'm glad you liked it :)

**TeamTHEFT**:

Thanks :)

**Luka1Sakura**:

Well, she'll make it up to Hinata, dun worry :)

**shatterdlife shiningspirit**:

Thanks, I really LOVE stories where Sakura is a punk, rather than an innocent girl :)

**aizi**:

Thanks :) Here's your update :)

Also, thanks for all of the favs and alerts :D

And also, this is a bit complicated story for me,I don't want to make any silly mistakes, so I may be taking my time to write it. So all of the readers must wait patiently :)

--

Chapter 2- Unexpected.

Jade eyes opened to the sound of a bell ringing. Cursing herself for sleeping in such an odd position, Sakura sat up rubbing her neck. Looking around she realised that school was over for the week. Grudgingly, she stood up on the branch and debated whether she wanted to continue her sleep or not. Remembering that she left her bag in the class room, she cursed yet again. Lazily, she dropped to the ground on her knees. As she was about to leave the shadow of the tree, she heard footsteps. Pausing, she peered from the back of the tree only to find Naruto and his gang walking slowly towards the school gates.

She didn't know what made her do it, but she quickly hid behind the tree and waited for them to walk past the tree. As they walked past, she heard them talk amongst themselves.

"Who wants to go get ramen with me?!", Naruto yelled.

Naruto, the most outspoken and the densest human anyone can find in the whole universe, was pestering his friends on accompanying him to the ramen stand. He was the most friendliest and the most talkative of the group, not forgetting to mention that he cared for his friends as though they were his life.

"Quit being so troublesome, can't you find anything else to ask? It's becoming more of a routine- you asking and we declining", Shikamaru said as he dragged his feet.

Nara Shikamaru, the most laziest guy of the group. With an IQ of about 200, all he mutters/says/yells is 'troublesome'. Everyone of the group had the honour of being called troublesome atleast once in their life, with an exception of Naruto, who is called so daily.

But even with all the complains, it is true he cared for his friends.

"Well, I think you should talk something else too, its quiet irritating, you know. Its like you don't have any vocabulary except for yelling "TROUBLESOME!" for every single freaking thing!!", Naruto complained.

"Just shut up", Sasuke warned before he turned either of them into a bloody pulp.

Uchiha Sasuke, the Oh-So-Famous guy wanted by many girls, was the usual restrainer of Naruto when he got all excited. The ever observant noted that Naruto didn't have his Math book with him, which he was undoubtely carrying earlier.

"You forgot your Math book", Sasuke stated calmly.

"Math book?", Naruto asked, looking confused.

"Dobe, before I do something similar to murdering you, recollect wher you kept that Math book, seeing that you _borrowed_ mine", Sasuke whispered deadly.

"Oh, um... lemme think". Naruto said feigning intelligence he didn't have.

"Speaking of Math, Shika, you said you'd teach me some important tips", said Lee, the 'youthful' guy of the group.

"Yeah"

"Yosh! Then let's go!", Lee said dragging Shikamaru through the gates.

The last they heard of them was when Shikamaru yelled " I can walk fine by myself, Thank You!"

"Are you done thinking?", Sasuke asked, glaring daggers at Naruto. Hinata laughed softly.

"Yeah, I think its in our Math class", Naruto said rubbing his neck nervously.

"Then Go and Get It!", Sasuke ordered Naruto.

_"Great"_, he thought running towards the building.

--

Sakura knew she was eaves dropping, but what's a better way than that to know how they behave. without them putting on a false facade?. Afterall, when on a mission it is best to have information on what you are supposed to be guarding rather than repenting later.

But up until now, all she deducted was that they were stupid.From the corner of her eye, she spotted a black-something moving. Discarding the heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach, she declared to herself it was just a bird. Just as she was thinking this, the black thing moved closer on her. It didn't seem to realise that she was standing just a few feet away.

Sakura noted that what she thought to be a bird was actually a man wearing a disturbingly black cloak. He had a mask across his face and his grey eyes spoke of killing. Her heart sank to the depths of her toes. That man was looking directly at Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto.

"_What is he doing here?_" Her thoughts drove her insane. Sweat poured down her now porcealin white face.

Stealing a glance at him, she noticed his hands moving inside his cloak. Her eyes widened as she realised his purpose of being there.

_"Not until I'm alive, you bastard!"_

Just then, she heard Sasuke command "Then Go and Get It!".

_"Don't! Don't dare move from your place!"_, her mind yelled.

The man smirked at them, still not noticing Sakura standing there. Silently, his hand slipped into his cloak and he brought out two kunais.

_Their blades are longer than normal kunais, what is he planning?_

Quietly, he took them out and glanced at them, chuckling darkly

_There's something on it, some kind of drug_, Sakura deducted grimly.

Then suddenly, he smirked at Sakura. She froze on the spot.

_Bastard, he already knew I was here. I have to move and fast!_

Cooly, he aimed his kunais at Hinata.

Unfortunately, Hinata was right at the back of the group, meaning that if the kunais are to hit her, they'll hit point blank. In other words, she'll have no chance of escaping.

_She can't survive those kunais. There's no chance!, _Sakura's mind screamed at her for some action.

_Not now, wait for the time!_, Sakura's body easily adapted to the tense situation.

_Just pray they don't move and spoil my plan._

The stranger jabbed his arm forward, throwing the kunais right at Hinata.

_Now!_, Sakura's body was in action.

Everything after that happened in a slow motion. Sakura running out of the shade, Naruto running off to the building, The kunais moving straight at Hinata with an incredible speed, Hinata turning back on hearing a swish, A gasp of pain and then nothing...

--

Aha! A cliffy!

This is my first cliffy! Yay!

So who got hurt?? Hmm... you're guessing it, not me!

I know I'm asking for too much, but another five reviews, _please_.

Also, should I make the villian of this story an OC, or a character from the story??

Hope you guys didn't get dissapointed and I certainly hope it wasn't dragging or cheesy...

Waiting for your reviews!

Ja ne!


	3. Bloody confusion

**Author's Note-**

WhoopsieDoo, looks like I'm late...

Thanks to all those wonderful reviewers who made me sooooooooo happy. I love you all :)

Okay, I've got 7 reviews this time... isn't that an improvment??

And those **reviewers** are _--drumroll please--_

**Raven Kurosaki**

**aizi**

**Valkerie-chan**

**shatteredlife shiningspirit**

**TeamTHEFT**

**LoveStories**

**Bloodroseinthetwilight**

Special thanks to all those who were impatient... I hope I didn't dissapoint you with this chappie...

And those who think my chappies are short, please tell me so. I'll do whatever I can to make them longer...

Well, here goes-

* * *

Chapter 3 -

_I'm __sooo__ screwed_

Thoughts passed through Sakura's mind at the speed of a light year. Plans, strategies, reasoning, analysing all flowed through her mind like a swift river.

She could've ducked or dodged those kunais making a beeline towards her. But if she really wanted to avoid being hit, then there was no point in her standing there.

"And besides, who would want to ruin an year long mission just because they wanted to save their skin?", Sakura thought smugly, "Not me."

So there she was, standing firmly like a wall, protecting three induviduals whom she knew nothing of, watching the kunais near on her, trading only a gasp of pain for the deep wounds the kunais had to offer.

Searing pain caught her off-guard as she realised the kunais had embedded themselves in her left arm and right thigh. A second later, however, Sakura came to a conclusion that the kunai in her left arm had torn a muscle, while the one in her thigh was just a skin deep injury.

"Who the-?!", Naruto started looking around, not knowing what just happened. His question, however, was ignored by Sakura. Switching her mind from reasoning to analysing, she had just found a startling fact.

Thoughts reeled through her head

"What the hell?!", through her narrowed eyes, she surveyed the situation, double checking her suspicions. Plotting an imaginary diagnol line from the kunai in her left arm, she realised, that if she hadn't blocked it, it would've hit Sasuke in the abdomen. If the kunai in her thigh was ignored, Naruto would be nursing an injured ankle.

"What the hell?", she thought, turning her mind back to reasoning, "What does he want them for?"

However, her train of thoughts were cut short when the attacker decided to show himself.

"It's very rude of you to interrupt when others are doing their job", he said in the most calm voice that contradicted with the situation. "And, I might say, that was unexpected", he said with the air of a lecturer, praising his student. As he said this, he took off his mask to reveal the other half of his face.

Gasps were heard around her. It wasn't everyday you get to see an attacker trying to end you life.

Sakura's face contorted with disgust. "Gross", she thought, looking at his nose, ears and mouth filled with piercings. She would have commented, as was her usual habit, but the wound on her left side gave out a fresh case of pain that she had to keep her mouth shut to stop the gasp.

"It's only natural you let your enemy know of your identity once you are discovered. And-", he continued, his eyes lingering on Hinata for more than a moment, "-it's only natural that I'll be back to complete the mission."

Sakura's mind was busy filling a jigsaw puzzle, and she didn't know what the last piece was. Suddenly, her thoughts drifted back to the kunais.

"You, what did you put on these?", she asked him, observing his every movement which might say he was lying. However, he merely shrugged.

"That's for you to find out, to see if your skills have degraded or not. I'll be seeing you later-", he said the last part as though waving good bye to his friends. As he turned back, he stopped and looked over his shoulder at Sakura "-and next time, you won't be so...lucky", and he was gone. Slight breeze passed as everyone stood shell shocked.

"Who-Wha-!?", Sasuke started. _"Took you long enough to register what happened"_,even with Sakura's back to him, she detected the confusion in his voice

After a moment, however, Sakura crumpled to the floor. Her self respect was the only thing keeping her on her feet. The pain was horrible, she forgot what it was like to have a kunai sticking through her body.

"Out of practice", she thought. Raising her right hand to her left shoulder, she grunted as she brought a blood covered kunai with it.

_To see if your skills have degraded or not_

"I'd love to find that out", she thought sniffing the kunai and registering and matching the scents.

"Blood-rusting iron", her nose wrinkled in disgust." But these can't be normal kunais! Their blades are too sharp and long. There's got to be some drug on this, but what?". Her thoughts ceased as she a familiar scent made its way to her nose. Well, it was familiar to _her_ type.

"Sleeping drug?!"

Her brain switched quickly from analysing to reasoning like a well oiled machine.

"Sleeping drug, that's it! Drugging the kunais, aiming for Sasuke and Naruto- it means only one thing.", He eyes blurred as she fought to keep her thoughts straight. According to her calculations, the dose was a lethal, one that could knock anyone out for twelve to fourteen hours straight.

"He wants Hinata alive."

She was forced out of her thoughts when a familiar stuttering voice reached her ears. Sakura's eyes dulled, not even noticing the bright red colour of her blood seeping through the grass before her.

_Here goes-_

"S-Sakura, a-are y-you-?"

"..." Sakura tried to get something out of her throat, but strangely, all her muscles were ralaxed and weren't responding.

_So much for trying to save someone_. was all she thought as her body hit the ground, darknes claiming her.

* * *

That went okay, I guess.

It was kinda voring, wasn't it? MOve on slowly and stuff. Oh well, That's my capability, though taking some suggestions and help won't hurt me.

I meant to ask this for some time now, Do I need a Beta reader??

Please tell me, I don't want my chappies to be low rate or something.

And, the ususal five reviews, please??

Just type ANYTHING. I don't mind.

I seem to be using a lot of 'however' :P

Okay, now I gotta go to my friend's house. Bye!


End file.
